Linda Nelson: The Demon's Helper of Fleet Street
by RubyNBj
Summary: We all know the story of Sweeney but there was another character who was lost in the cold past. Now her story will be told. I know I suck at summaries but please it's really good!
1. Chapter 1 Another Night Alone

**Linda Nelson: The Girl History Forgot**

**Chapter 1**

**Another Night Alone**

I sat there half a sleep exhausted from all the work I had to do. Since Benjamin was gone I had to take care of the barber shop, and the house because Lucy was always taking care of Johanna. I was so tired. Lucy looked out the window crying as usual then walked over to Johanna who was complaining. Again. Ugh I was always stuck with the night shift while Lucy cried herself to sleep. When out of no where a knock came from the door. I got up and yawned then walked down the stairs to the door. To my surprise it was Beadle Bamford. " Oh good 'ay Mr. Bamford" I said trying to fake a smile through my exhaustion. "Good day to you, may I speak with Mrs. Lucy Barker?" he said trying to look into the house. Oh lord what could he want. "Oh of course Mr. Bamford. Won't cha please come in?" "Why, thank you." he said stepping in. "Now just one moment while I goes and gets Lucy." I said leaving him in the front room. I walked up stairs told Lucy that the Beadle was down stairs and I would take care of Johanna. I took Johanna from Lucy's arms. And she walked down the stairs. I closed the door behind her so they wouldn't hear Johanna if she decided to make a fuss. A few minutes later I put Johanna back in her crib after she fell to sleep in my arms. I decided to look out the window and after a few moments I saw Lucy and Beadle Bamford walk away. "Now where's she goin' ?" I whispered to myself. One minute crying the next going off with Bamford. Always abandoning me with the baby when I'm at my most tired state. I sat down on the floor and rested my head on a big steamer trunk and slowly fell to sleep. The next morning I woke up to find Johanna crying. I calmed her down and walked down stairs with her. There wasn't a soul in sight. I went back up and calmed down Johanna. After a while Lucy finally came back really sick for some reason. So now I had to take care of Lucy, Johanna, and myself. A few weeks went by I was about ready to crack when I just started passing back and forth in Johanna's room while she was napping. I was so tired but strangely awake. When I heard some one come up the stairs from outside. I walked over to a table that had a letter opener on it, I picked it up starting to think it could be robbers. But I continued passing anyway. The door opened and none other than 'The Great' Judge Turpin. I glanced up from my dark little world I was living in. But kept passing trying to hide my anger and look completely normal. "Hello Mr. Turpin what brings you hear?" I said putting the letter opener down. " Ms. Nelson, you are here by restricted from this premises and it's occupants." he said in his regular stern voice. " Excuse me? I 'ave to take care of Johanna until Lucy gets better. I am not leavin' 'ere." "You are restricted from the premise-"

"Like I said I'm not leavin' 'ere!" He looked to his side and then Beadle Bamford came in. I shivered inside what would they do to me? I thought. " I'm not leavin" I said again and with that I took a step forward but before I could blink the Beadle grabbed my arm and had flung me against the wall. At this point I was terrified. I watched in horror as Judge Turpin ,who I knew sent Benjamin away because of his own greed, walked over and picked up Johanna. "Don't you dare touch 'er!!" I somewhat yelled pulling away from the Beadle's grasp trying to run over to stop Turpin but Beadle Bamford wouldn't let go and pulled me almost into him he turned me around and held my arms behind my back. "It seems your mind isn't in it's proper state." Turpin said turning to me obviously loving that he was practically torturing me. "Maybe I should knock her mind back into it's proper state my lord?" Beadle Bamford asked. Lord he was such a kiss up.

"No I think we should leave her to professionals…" I didn't understand what he was talking about but I was pushed out the door. I was pushed down the stairs and over to a stage couch. I turned around and saw him coming down still with Johanna in his arms. " YOU'RE A DEVIL!!! YOU DESTROYED TWO PEOPLE'S LIVES ALREADY! NOW YOUR GOING TO DESTROY TWO MORE!!! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!!!!" I screamed but I was thrown into the stage couch and later dropped off at an insane asylum. After 14 years of torture there and of almost going insane I escaped! I was so relieved! I stayed hidden in the shadows and managed to make a friend.

Her name was Mrs. Lovett. I would help her get meat for her pies and she in return would give me some money. A year passed and I was now 25 years old I got up and went to Mrs. Lovett's store feeling like something important would happen that day.


	2. Chapter 2 Sweeney Todd?

**Linda Nelson: The Girl History Forgot**

**Chapter 2**

**Sweeney Todd ?**

And it leads up to today. Me walking to Mrs. Lovett's shop to go catch some animal for her to cook. I wasn't in a good mood as usual and I do have to admit I was a little crazy from being in the psych ward. I walked in and sat down " 'Ello Mrs. Lovett, I was wonderin' if I could 'ave a drink of water? I feel like I'm 'bout ready to drop dead with thirst." I asked walking in the door. " Good Mornin' Linda, and yeah o' course ya can!" she said smiling and walking to get me some water. She handed it to me and I took a sip. Eew it was warm. Ick! Oh well better than nothing I suppose.

Mrs. Lovett pulled out some dough for her pies and was cutting it into the right shapes. When a strange looking man walked in. When I looked at him I had a weird feeling like I knew him from some where. Maybe at the market? No couldn't be there because I never go there Beadle Bamford would see me and tell the Judge and I would go right back to the mental institute. But still where have I seen him before? Mrs. Lovett started singing as usual. I wasn't in love with singing like some but I enjoyed it some times. I just gave a quick smile at the man as Mrs. Lovett got all happy that she had a customer. After eating her pie he was offered into Mrs. Lovett's den for some gin. I didn't follow at first but kind of just sat there looking out the window when I saw Beadle Bamford walk by. I 'casually' walked into the den after that. I listened to the horrific nightmare I have been told about before which always gave me nightmares in my sleep. The story Mrs. Lovett told the man was what happened to Lucy the night she walked off with Beadle Bamford. Ofcourse she had died from the poison. When I met Mrs. Lovett I asked what happened with everyone when I knew she knew them too. She told me Lucy died from the poison after a few weeks actually right after I was taken away. But during the story he jumped up and screamed "NO!!! Would no one have mercy on her?" and Ofcourse Mrs. Lovett asked the question "So it is you? Benjamin Barker?" before I could say anything he said "No! Not Barker anymore that man is dead! It's Sweeney Todd now, and he will have his revenge." Had he lost it completely? What would we do? What would I do? What is he gonna do? They talked about the room above the pie shop and she leaded him up. Mrs. Lovett had told me before that she used to have a secret crush on Benjamin Barker so I stayed behind thinking of what to do if he would remember me. After a while Mrs. Lovett came down. We talked for a while then went back up to check on him. I told him who I was and that I used to help him, Lucy, and Johanna. He seemed amused that I would try to fight Turpin and Bamford but he looked more like he was thinking about something else when I talked to him. Mrs. Lovett suggested they go to the market and get more publicity. Sweeney agreed but I stayed behind. I couldn't risk getting caught. I sat in a comfy chair in the den. Thinking of what Benjamin-er- I mean Sweeney was thinking about…Oh My Lord! He's going to kill Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford isn't he?! That's great!!! They deserve it after locking me up, shipping him to Australia, Rapping Lucy, and heaven knows what they did to Johanna. I'll have to help. Hmm but what are we gonna do with them when we kill them? Ugh! We could burry them in a secret place but people usually find them over the years anyway. Hmm we'll all have to think of that later. I was still a little tired and leaned back in the comfy chair getting bored. I got up and went up to where the new shop was going to be. I looked around. I hadn't been here in ages. The memories of what happened hit me all at once and almost felt like it was happening all over again. But worse. I walked in a bit more and looked around. That's where I fell to sleep that horrible night, and over there was where Judge Turpin took Johanna, and over there…that was the wall I was flung into. It hurt bad too. I looked out the window and down onto fleet street. That's where that carriage was. That horrific carriage! I hated that night and the years in that asylum, they both tormented me for life. I think being treated like a psychotic person might have actually made me one. But that's beside the point. Would Turpin, Beadle Bamford, or anyone else for that matter remember me? Would they recognize me? I wasn't to sure at the moment. I just stood there watching people rushing about on fleet street. I stood there thinking about what to do and what could or would or possibly happen. Then I sat and did the same only sitting on the ground. Soon after that Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney came back. Sweeney found me sitting in there. "What are you doin' in 'ere?" he asked with out an expression. Was he mad at me or just curious? "I just came up 'ere to see what's become of the place. It's been years since I've been up 'ere." I said standing up. He didn't really say anything but walked past me and stared out the window. I walked over to the trunk I rested my head on years ago and sat on it. Right as I got comfortable Mrs. Lovett came in with a big old chair. I got up and left. I could tell she wanted to be alone with him again.


	3. Chapter 3 Pirelli In A Box

**Chapter 3**

**Pirelli In A Box !**

I went out through the outside door and down the stairs. I wanted some 'fresh air' as Mrs. Lovett would call it. I tried to stay hidden in the shadows though. When a strange man wearing- wait it isn't. Oh my lord. Hee hee hee! A fur coat! I always thought they wear for women. Hee hee hee! Well anyway a man with a fur coat on and a little boy about 9-ish came walking up. Mrs. Lovett started walking down the outside stairs, none of them noticed me until I walked out of the shadows. "Are you 'ere for a shave, Sir?" I asked he didn't reply but Mrs. Lovett took the little boy into the pie shop. " 'Ere Sir, I'll bring ya up!" I said as cheery as I could act. "Si si!" he answered following me up the stairs. I opened the door and let him in first. Sweeney was getting the chair ready to use. Pirelli walked in and I followed closing the door. "Mr. Todd, I would like to speak to you…in private." He said during the last part looking at me. I got what he meant I was a little angry that he would boss me around but I looked at Sweeney and he gave me a small fake smile and a nod saying to leave too. I was out numbered so I left. I went down to Mrs. Lovett and the little boy. Mrs. Lovett was leaning over her counter resting her chin on her hands and her elbows on the counter. "What's 'appenin' up there?" she asked as I walked by. "They wanted ta talk in private so I don't know." I walked over and sat near the little boy. "So what's your name dear?" I asked plastering a smile on my face. I wonder what's going on up there. Well I suppose I'll find out later. "Toby, mum." "Oh that's a nice name, mine is Linda, Linda Nelson." "Nice ta meet you Ms. Nelson-" "Uh you can call me Linda, just Linda." "Alright." right then a bottle and a cup were placed on the table. " 'Ere you are dear." Mrs. Lovett said pouring the drink and handing it to Toby. They started talking but I was too busy looking at the ceiling. I got up and walked over to the counter. When all of a sudden a bunch of loud clanking and rolling noises cam from the second floor. I glanced at Mrs. Lovett and turned back to the counter and started picking up and banging down different pots and pans when she got up too. And did the same saying "There's always work to be done!" I walked out acting like I was going to wash something and ran up the stairs into the shop wear I saw Sweeney putting Pirelli into the trunk I rested my head on 15 years ago. "Sweeney! What did he do?" I asked rushing over to help close the trunk. "Tried to blackmail me. He knew who I was." he said walking over to the tea pot that was warming up. I was silent trying to think for a moment then Toby bursted through the door. "Signor, you got an appointment…" Toby said looking around the shop. I tried to scoot in front of the trunk to maybe cover up the trunk with my skirt. "Signor Pirelli has been called away. You better run after him." Sweeney said pouring some tea I thought he would leave so I moved over to the window. "Oh no sir. I better wait for him here or it'll be a lashing. He's a great one for the lashings." he said moving over past Sweeney. He sat down right on the darn trunk! Ugh! Oh well if he looks in I could always strangle him. Oh my lord… Pirelli's hand is sticking out of the chest! Thank god he doesn't notice it…yet. I looked over at Sweeney Todd and he noticed too. His eyes almost bugged out but he tried to keep calm by talking to Toby. "So, hmm, Mrs. Lovett gave you a pie did she?" he asked nervously. "She's a real lady. Model of all true Christian virtue." just as he said that I noticed Pirelli's hand twitch! I tried to keep calm but I could only stare at the hand. Getting ready to pounce. But Toby still doesn't notice it? What a dumb lad. "That she is…that she is. But if I know a growing boy, there's still room for some more pie, eh?" Sweeney asked. His eyes going back to the hand after every couple words. "I'd say sir. An aching void." Toby said patting his stomach. All my attention was now on Pirelli's hand which was now twitching desperately. It was so close to Toby's hand. "Then why don't you run down stairs and wait for your master there? There'll be another pie in it for you, I'm sure…" Sweeney said but my eyes were still completely on the hand which was now extremely close to Toby's. If that hand touches Toby I'll go for the chest and Sweeney would probably go for Toby since he's closer. Come on leave Toby! Darn you! "No I should stay here." Toby replied. Ugh!!! Come on just leave already! I looked at Sweeney for any kind of signal but his expression was almost like an inspiration had hit him in the face. "I know, why don't you tell Mrs. Lovett I said to give you a nice big tot of gin?" he said as his last resort. If he doesn't get up now I'm going after him. "Gin sir?! Thanking you kindly, sir! You're a Christian indeed!" Toby said finally leaping up off of the trunk. He raced out happily but happiness was the last thing on my mind. "Alright Sweeney what are we gonna do with him?" I asked walking over to his razors. I picked up the big one as Sweeney went over to the chest and lifted Pirelli out. "He always favored your razors." I said walking over to him holding out the razor in my hand.


	4. Chapter 4 Pirelli Won't Be Coming Back

**Chapter 4**

**Pirelli Won't Be Coming Back**

He looked at it for a second then reached for it and took it out of my hand. I stood there watching as Sweeney cut Pirelli's throat. Eew. All the blood went spraying out. Then just stared squirting then finally just dropping out. He let go of Pirelli and Pirelli's body just plopped into the trunk. He stood there looking at Pirelli with his razor dripping blood. "The first one _had _to be a blackmailer. Oh well. I just wish I could 'ave killed a little bit of him. Well the early bird catches the worm I suppose. What 'bout that nosey boy Toby?" I asked walking closer to the trunk. "What about him?" he asked coldly. "Don't cha think we ought to…you know?" I said a bit coldly myself. He walked over to the razor case and picked up a small towel and started whipping the blood off of the razor and walked back over near the trunk but closer to the chair. "Yes I suppose." he replied still whipping the blood away. I closed the trunk and walked back over to the window. "Could I get this one?" I asked meaning Toby. " Sure" he replied but almost like he wasn't really listening. It was silent for a minute while I thought of how I would end Toby. He still was whipping the blood from the razor when Mrs. Lovett came through the door. "Gawd the lad is drinking me out of house and home, how long 'til Pirelli gets back?" she said sounding exhausted. " He won't be back." Sweeney said still whipping the blood off of the razor. Mrs. Lovett was instantly suspicious "Mr. T you didn't!" Sweeney casually pointed to the chest and Mrs. Lovett walked over to it and opened the lid revealing Pirelli's body covered in blood. She spinning to Sweeney she almost yelled but stayed a bit regular "You're barking mad! Killing a man wot done you no harm!-" before she could continue though Sweeney interrupted "He recognized me from the old days. He tried to blackmail me. Half my earnings." I just stood there as usual not noticed. Mrs. Lovett sighed in relief "Oh well, that's a different matter! For a moment there I thought you'd lost your marbles!" she looked into the chest again. "Ooh, all that blood! Enough to make you come all over gooseflesh, ain't it? Poor bugger. Oh, well." she started to close the chest but had an expression like she had an idea. She reached in and rummaged for a second then took out Pirelli's purse. Oh lord he has a little fur coat and a pretty little purse what a cute collection. "Three quid! Well, waste not, want not, I always say…Now what are we going to do about the boy?" she said tucking the purse into her dress. I took a step forward "I'll take care of him." I said then Sweeney added "Send him up." Mrs. Lovett closed the lid and walked over to Sweeney "Oh, we don't need to worry about him, he's a simple thing. I'll pawn him with some story." "Send him up woman!" Sweeney said again getting a little aggravated. "Now Mr. T, surely one's enough for today. Don't want to indulge yourself, after all…Sides, I was thinkin' about hiring a lad to help around the shop, me poor knees not being wot they used to be." Sweeney sighed "Anything you say." "Course we'll have to stock up on the gin, the boy drinks like Barbary sailor-" I gasped looking out the window. Sweeney was near by the window by now so he leaped over and looked out. He gasped tensing up. Mrs. Lovett was now really interested and turned to us. "The Judge!" Sweeney said. Mrs. Lovett dashed up to the window as well. Below was the Judge and Beadle. They were approaching the shop. The were talking for a minute and then Beadle Bamford walked off leaving the Judge by himself. Turpin approached the shop even closer now. "Justice…Justice." Sweeney whispered Mrs. Lovett quickly left. I knew I was probably welcome to stay and help but I couldn't risk this being ruined by me making my first appearance to the Judge in 15 years. I looked around a minute while Sweeney noticed he had blood on his shirt. We both looked frantically around him for a jacket and me for a hiding place. I heard the foot steps hit the wooded steps getting closer and closer. I had no time to spare. Sweeney grabbed a jacket and put it on. I looked around and just as I went over to the stairs that lead into Mrs. Lovett's home Judge Turpin came through the shop door. "Mr. Todd?" he said walking in. He hadn't noticed me. I quietly moved over to a mirror and snuck behind it. Easily unnoticed. They started singing. Ugh again with the singing? Kill him already! Come on we don't have forever Sweeney! I peeked from behind the mirror to see what was going on. He had the perfect chance but started shaving the Judge's face. What?! Oh you have got to be kidding me! Sweeney come on you just killed Pirelli you had the guts to do that why don't you have the guts to kill your worst enemy!?! The Perfect chance came again I could tell he was ready. In 5! 4! 3! 2!. When some young man bursted through the door. WHAT!?!?!! I've been waiting _over_ 15 years for this and some retard just messed it up! " Mr. Todd! I've seen Johanna! She said she'll leave with me tonight!" he said as he dashed in. Judge Turpin bolted up from the chair and turned to the other guy as he ripped off the sheet around his neck.


	5. Chapter 5 An Epiphany!

_Ok theres singing in this chapter and in upcomming ones too so Sweeney singing will be represented in bold. Linda will be in bold and underlined. When they both sing together it will be slanted. Ok got it? Good!_

**Chapter 5**

**An Epiphany!**

"You! There is indeed a higher power to warn me thus in time!" the Judge snapped. "Johanna elope with you? Deceiving slut! I'll lock her up in some obscure retreat where neither you nor any other vile creature shall ever lay eyes on her again!" he continued turning now to Sweeney "And as for you, barber, it is all too clear what company you keep. Service them well and hold their custom for you'll have none of mine." He walked out the door angry. I started stepping out from behind the mirror. The one guy just continued with his problems "Mr. Todd you have to help me. I've talked to Johanna and-" Sweeney snapped "OUT!". The one guy ran out frightened. Sweeney stood there his mind obviously cracking. I walked out from behind the mirror completely now. Why didn't he take the first of the thousand chances he had!? I should have helped! Ugh!!!! I hate today!!! I can't get rid of that annoying boy, that mysterious retard ruined the perfect chance, and Sweeney wouldn't even kill his enemy. And even if I did stay in sight and Turpin didn't recognize me it would have ended the same way! Today went horribly so far. They all just deserve to die! That's it! Mrs. Lovett sprang in through the door and over to Sweeney. "All this shouting and running about, what's happened?" She asked confused. I don't know why but I felt like singing so…

_**I had him! **_

_**His throat was bare**_

_**Beneath my hand!**_

"There there dear, don't fret-" Mrs. Lovett tried to calm him down but it was no use.

_**No, I had him!**_

_**His throat was there,**_

_**And he'll never come again!**_

**Easy now**

**Hush, love, hush.**

**I keep telling you--**

_**When?!**_

**What's your rush?**

_**Why did I wait?**_

_**You told me to wait!**_

_**Now he'll never come again…**_

_**There's a hole in the world**_

_**Like a great black pit**_

_**And it's filled with people**_

_**Who are filled with shit!**_

_**And the vermin of the world**_

_**Inhabit it--**_

_**But not for long! **__**But not for long!**_

_**They all deserve to die!**_

_**Tell you why Mrs. Lovett tell you why:**_

_**Because in all the whole human race, Mrs. Lovett **__**Because in all the whole human race….**_

_**There are two kinds of men and only two.**_

_**There's the one staying put in his proper place **__**…Staying put in her proper place.**_

_**And the one with his foot **__**And the one with his foot **_

_**In the other ones face **__**In the other ones face!**_

_**Look at me Mrs. Lovett look at you!**_

_**No we all deserve to die! **__**…we all deserve to die!**_

_**Even you Mrs. Lovett even I **__**Even you Mrs. Lovett even I**_

_**Because the lives of the wicked should be **__**…lives of the wicked should be**_

_**made brief **__**made brief!**_

_**For the rest of us death will be a relief **__**…death will be a relief!**_

_**We all deserve to die! **__**We all deserve to die!**_

_**And I'll never see Johanna no I'll never hug my girl to me**_

_**Finished! **__**Finished!**_

_**All right! You sire,**_

_**How about a shave **_

_**Come and visit **__**Come and visit**_

_**Your good friend Sweeney! **__**Our good friend Sweeney**_

_**You sir, too, sir **__**You…too sir!**_

_**Welcome to the grave **__**Welcome to the grave!**_

_**I will have vengeance, **__**I will salvation**_

_**I will have salvation! **__**I will have vengeance!**_

_**Who sir? **_

_**You sir? **__**You sir?**_

_**Come on come on **__**Come on**_

_**Sweeney's waiting **__**Sweeney's waiting **_

_**I want you bleeders**_

_**You sir anybody!**_

_**Gentlemen, now don't be shy! **__**…now don't be shy!**_

_**Not one man**_

_**Nor not ten men**_

_**Nor a hundred **_

_**Can assuage me-- **__**Can assuage us!**_

_**I will have you! **__**He will have you!**_

_**And I will get him back even as he gloats. **__**We all will get them back even as they gloats**_

_**In the meantime I'll practice **__**In the mean time we'll practice**_

_**on less honorable throats **__**On less honorable throats**_

_**And my Lucy lies in ashes **_

_**And I'll never see my girl again,**_

_**But the work waits **__**But the work waits!**_

_**I'm alive at last**_

_**And I'm full of JOOOOOOOOY!!!**_

I felt like I had woken up from a dream after that last note from Sweeney. I was on an old street when I closet my eyes and when I opened I was back in the barber shop. What happened? Oh my got did I just…I didn't did it? Did I hallucinate? I am crazy! Mrs. Lovett dragged Sweeney down to the pie shop and pulled my arm to follow her too. He sat down but I stood. I wasn't listening but did finally hear the words "what are we going to do with him?" from Mrs. Lovett. What are we going to do with him? We could toss hi body into the sea and tie his foot to a heavy box or something. " Later on, when it's dark, we'll take him to some secret place and burry him." Sweeney said looking at his drink Mrs. Lovett gave him. They started singing at that point. About how they would bake the victims into pies. I didn't want to sing or hear singing so I walked into the back room. Toby was there sleeping with his tot of gin still in hand. I sat down in that same chair I was in earlier and started to fall to sleep myself. Slowly though. I knew this would probably be my last night sleeping. I always detested sleep but I would always end up falling to sleep so when I was around 13 I wouldn't fight it anymore. Now I wouldn't have to worry about it. I would always be awake and alert after this last nap…


	6. Chapter 6 More Customers?

**Chapter 6**

**More Costumers ?**

I woke up the next day. I walked into the pie shop and saw Mrs. Lovett come in and before I could say good morning or hello she said "Oh Linda, Mr. T wants you up stairs he does. Right now." "He does? What for?" I asked but she said " You better go ask 'im that." I walked out and up the stairs. He couldn't kill me could he? I mean he could but he wouldn't right? I'm helping them. Some of it was my idea. If he kills me it could screw some things up. Toby could figure out that he killed me and then find out everything else. Oh lord! I was at the top of the stairs and walked in. "Sweeney? You wanted ta see me?" I asked cautiously walking in. "Yes you have to go down to the docks where most tourists come and tell them about the shop. It'll get more customers." he said some what coldly. " The docks? I don't want to go down there-" he looked at me strangely. I continued "I-I mean the docks, sure. But what if I get hurt?" "You know how to kill. Just dispose of any one who you don't like. Easy." he said staring out the window. "Yes alright. I'll go." I said walking out. I walked back down and grabbed one of the many rolling pins laying about by Mrs. Lovett. And walked out into the town. This was my chance to see if I would be recognized or if I was forgotten. I looked so different now so no one could recognize me I hope. I hid the rolling pin under my dress's big skirt. Incase I needed to defend myself.

I walked down and up the labyrinth of streets in London. I got to the docks. Thank goodness it was morning so it was bright and cheery out. I didn't like the cheery part but oh well. Ugh it's so boring to stand in one area for hours on end telling people to go to the shop. I looked up at the sky it was sunset. Ok I'm going back to the shop now. I walked away.

When I finally was back to a familiar street, it wasn't fleet street though. I kept walking I got to fleet street to see a bunch of people at the pie shop! I rushed over to see what was going on. Did they find out about Pirelli? Oh my lord! I rushed in to see Mrs. Lovett and Toby serving pies and getting ale for customers. Thank God they were costumers! I walked up to the shop but peeked in the window to make sure there wasn't another victim getting killed first, it was only Sweeney in there. I opened the door and walked in "ok I went to the docks and apparently got you all the customers now what do you want me to do?" I asked tired and angry. "Go ask Mrs. Lovett if there is anything you can do." he said thinking hard about something. He was just sitting in a corner starring at the barber chair. "Alright…" I sighed out as I walked out the door.

I went down to the pie shop but I couldn't find Mrs. Lovett and when I did she would be too busy to talk. I suppose I'll sit down. I sat down on a small stool. Oh wait I know what I could do. I'll go around to the costumers and make sure they are tourists or people who wouldn't be missed and offer them a free shave. That would get more pies and more pies means more publicity and more publicity means…Judge Turpin! Yes that will get him here sooner! I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier.

I walked around and did exactly that. I plastered a big ol' happy go lucky smile on my face and walked around talking to customers. If I heard they were alone and new here or visiting I would offer them a 100 percent free shave from none other than Sweeney Todd the best barber in all of London!

Toby went to the front of the shop and started singing to get even more people. I suppose he did come in handy because there were even more men going to get shaves and not coming back out. After a while the shops both closed and we all went inside. Mrs. Lovett had more pies to make for tomorrow, Toby would be going to sleep about now, and Sweeney well I don't know what he would do but I would be finding something to do with my time. After all I wasn't going to sleep anymore.

Soon after Mrs. Lovett when down to make pies Toby fell asleep and Sweeney went back up stairs…and I was alone in the pie shop. At night. With all the lights off. The only light was from the full moon outside. Now what to do? I was for some strange reason alert and noticed everything from a cat running down the street to a little pebble on the road blowing a bit in the wind. I started sensing everything. I heard Mrs. Lovett humming to herself down in the basement and felt the small vibrations from Toby turning in his sleep. Neat now I have super powers. Not that I really care. I sighed and looked around the pie shop.

Not much of anything…why does life have to be so miserable! Everything is either stupid or crap! I looked outside the window to see an old beggar woman walking around. She looked confused about where she was. I thought about helping her for a minute but then just turned not looking at her. I starred at a rolling pin for no reason but it was really the only thing I could have done. I sighed again then decided to go help Mrs. Lovett make the pies.

**Ok sorry this Chapter sucked. I just was very busy and tried to run through it but the next one is gonna be really good trust me! In the next chapter Linda is gonna sing By The Sea with Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett! It's gonna be really good. It should take me a couple more days though but it'll be worth it. And you'll find out way more about some of the characters' pasts! **


	7. Chapter 7 By the Sea Mr Todd!

**Ok as I said in othe chapters, when they sing Sweeney is in Bold, Mrs. Lovett is underlined and slanted, and Linda is underlined, bold, and slanted!**

**Ok good ya got it!**

**Chapter 7**

**By The Sea Mr. Todd !**

The next couple weeks were the same. I went out to get customers, Mrs. Lovett sold them some pies, and Sweeney would give them a 'shave'. Same old same old but it was never boring. I also went out one day to get some groceries for Mrs. Lovett because Toby was too busy and ran into Beadle Bamford! It was terrifying at first but all he said was hello and how are you. Little chit chat junk and I answered, mostly untruthfully, and walked away. So I was almost the same as Sweeney. A completely new person as far as anyone was concerned. It worked out painfully great! It almost felt like…like a family. I know it isn't but it feels like one. I never had a family, only friends. It was like Sweeney was the father, Mrs. Lovett was the mother, Toby was the son, and I was the daughter. It was weird but in a good way, at least for now because it made me comfortable. Well today I was walking past the den and into the pie shop. It was lunch time and as always there were costumers. Mrs. Lovett was trying to make more pies as Toby was selling them. I helped a bit by selling drinks and serving pies. After a bit Mrs. Lovett came back up. She seemed really cheerful today. "Linda, thank gawd you came and 'elped. Phew me bones are so tired! But soon we'll get the break we deserve!" She said with a smile pouring a drink "What do ya mean?" I asked. "Well me an' Mr. T decided we would all go to Hampstead Heath real soon!" she said with an even bigger smile now. I smiled a bit myself. It would be nice to get away from all of this here. To leave the memories for just the day. I kept helping then offered more customers some shaves. The next day was the same as the day before but the day after we headed for Hampstead! I was actually excited and dare I think it…happy! After all these years I actually had a real smile on my face. Even if it was just a small one that lasted for a moment. Toby brought a kite with him that Mrs. Lovett and he made. I didn't bring anything though. When we got there we had a nice picnic with great sandwiches and lemonade, that was a bit too sour but I didn't mind. Sweeney was off in his own little dark world and Mrs. Lovett was talking…as always! Toby ran around with his kite while I sat down and leaned against a tree. I starred at a small skinny blade of grass. I wanted to see if I could cut it right down the middle. I wonder if I could. Oh what is Mrs. Lovett saying now? Something about animals? What? I listened as Mrs. Lovett went on "Which is not to say we couldn't get some nice taxidermy animals to bring a touch of gentility to the place. You know, a boars head or two…Mr. T, are you listening ta me?" she looked over at him. I glanced as he replied "Of course." "What did I just say?" Mrs. Lovett asked he just kept starring at nothing when he said "There must be a way to the Judge!". Mrs. Lovett snapped out at him "The bloody old Judge! Always harpin' on the bloody old Judge!" she calmed down a bit and continued "We got a nice respectable business now, money comin' in regular and-" I interrupted "Since we're always careful to pick and choose only strangers and such. That won't be missed…" Mrs. Lovett continued obviously liking what I added "Who's going to catch on?" She said with a half smile. Sweeney didn't respond and I just turned looking over at Toby seeing what he was doing. I looked back at Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett and saw Mrs. Lovett giving him little pecks on the cheek and starting to sing…

_Ooh Mr. Todd--_

_I'm so happy--_

_I could--_

_Eat you up, I really could!_

_You know what I'd like to do Mr. Todd?_

_What I dream--_

_If the business is stays as good,_

_Where I'd really like to go!_

_In a year or so!_

She leaned back and stopped kissing him. But continued...

_Don't you wanna know?_

**Of course!**

_Do you really want to know?_

**Yes, I do!**

She started gazing at the sky obviously imagining something like she used to. And started singing more.

_By the Sea, Mr. Todd,_

_That's the life I covet!_

_By the Sea Mr. Todd,_

_Oh I know you'd love it!_

_You and me, Mr. T,_

_We could be alone_

_In a house wot we'd almost own_

_Down By the Sea!_

**Anything you say!**

_Wouldn't that be smashing?_

Ugh here she goes again. I don't really care that much but she's always thinking of her and Sweeney and no one else! What about Toby or me? Humph!

_Think how snug it'll be_

_Underneath our flannel_

_When it's just you and me_

_And the English channel…_

_In our cozy retreat_

_Kept all neat and tidy_

_We'll have chums over every Friday…_

_By the Sea!_

_Don't you love the weather?_

_By the Sea?_

_We'll go all together!_

We'll go all together? She did care about Toby and I. Maybe it could be nice to go to the sea...

_By the Sea Side! __**By the Sea Side!**_

_Hoo Hoo! __**Hoo Hoo!**_

_By the beautiful sea! __**By the beautiful sea!**_

_It'll be so quite __**It'll be so quite!**_

_That who'll come by it_

_Except a seagull?_

_Hoo Hoo! __**Hoo Hoo!**_

_We shouldn't try it,_

_Though till it's legal_

_For two-hoo! __**Hoo Hoo!**_

_But a seaside wedding_

_Could be devised_

_Me rumple bedding_

_Legitimized._

_Me eyelid's flutter,_

_I'll turn into butter,_

_The moment I mutter_

'_I do-hoo!'_

_By the Sea! __**By the Sea**_

_Married nice and proper,_

_By the Sea! __**By the Sea**_

_Bring along your chopper!_

_To the seaside, __**To the seaside!**_

_Hoo Hoo! __**Hoo Hoo!**_

_By the beautiful Sea! __**By the beautiful Sea!**_

We all sat there in the picture perfect pose of a family. Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney sitting on the picnic blanket, Mrs. Lovett with one arm around Sweeney and the other around Toby who was sitting in the grass holding his kite. Me in front of them laying stomach down on the grass holding a small daisy in my hand smiling a bit. It would be nice if it was like that. If Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett would be Sweeney and Mrs. Todd, and I 'd have a family ,even if Toby was in it I wouldn't care. It wouldn't be much different from now but it would be official. It would be real. But I doubted that would happen. Sweeney though of Lucy and Johanna far to much. Besides that wasn't the purpose of all this. The purpose was to get revenge! And that is what I'll do! After a while of running around with Toby trying to get the darn kite in the air for more than a minute and talking to Mrs. Lovett about the shop and Sweeney about how to get the Judge to come back we left and went home. Well at least I called it home…was it? Could I have a home, a family, a life? Could it be possible? Hmmm………..

_**Ok sorry but I decided to hold the big stuff for the next chapter just to keep some suspense! I know aren't I delightfully evil! MWAHAHAHAA!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Will You Just Leave Me Be?

**Chapter 8**

**Will You Just Leave Me Be?!?**

I was up all that night thinking about my past. About Benjamin, Lucy, Johanna, and all my other friends. I actually had friends before. I think I actually had a

It would never be the same again. Everything was different now. I would never be happy again, neither would Sweeney, until the Judge and the Beadle were dead. My life shattered around me and finally crept into me. My life was for one purpose now and that was to make sure they were dead. Turpin and Bamford. They will die for what they did. Then and only then could I be happy again…

The next mourning Mrs. Lovett made a nice little breakfast for Sweeney and headed up to give it to him while Toby was sweeping up the shop. I wasn't really doing anything. Hmm. I wonder what I could do? I walked into the shop and looked around. Toby was still sweeping.

"Toby? Toby is there anything we need for the shop?" I asked "Oh I think we're runnin' low on flour ma'am but other than that no ma'am…" he replied. I sighed I could get flour which would kill my back or stare out of a window and think about killing which I'm getting a little bored of. It was fun but I'll go get the bloody flour. "Alright then Toby, I'll be back. Later." I said walking out the door. I still didn't like Toby but I was warming up to him I guess. I walked through the labyrinth of streets. I finally got to the market. It's been years since I've been there. I was always to afraid. But I wonder if I would really be recognized. I walked around a little bit when I saw none other than Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford! I panicked what if Turpin remembered me?! Oh no! I dashed to the side and tried to find someone selling flour. I ran around trying to avoid them. I saw the split up. Oh what a relief now I only have to run from one. Oh wait, if Bamford sees me and doesn't recognize me then he'll want to introduce me to Turpin! Oh shit! I dashed around for a few more minutes when I saw the flour seller. He was all the way on the other side of the market!

"Ugh!" I let out getting pissed. At least twelve different people gave me weird looks but I didn't care. I walked as fast as I could without running, trying to hide behind people and blend in. I was close to the flour cart now! I decided to leap for it when I crashed right into Beadle Bamford. I fell down to the ground hard. Lord it hurt my butt! And he didn't even budge! Oh lord I was as good as back in that asylum now!


End file.
